Talk:Bodahn Feddic
Bohdan's Fate Is it assumed that Bohdan is killed by the darkspawn in the attack on Redcliffe? --Rolan Zevran 03:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :No he probably wasnt. I remember seeing him inside the castle. Its possible he accompanied the army and didnt take part in the charge, stayed at Redcliffe, or he fled north somewhere(Not likely though. I dont think he would leave his "son"). Skyte 01:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) the fact that you find his son all on his own surrounded by dead darkspawn does make you wonder but we do not know it is one of the many mysterys surronding the ending of dragon age orgins.--(Jesse Brown (talk) 02:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) He must've died during the battle, Bohdan and his "son" were inseperable until the final battle. Also, my only question is how the hell did Sandal kill all those darkspawn with enchantment. {Sandal is a mage, that is how he can enchant in the first place. Something with too much contact with Lyrium in the Deep Roads when Bohdan found him. However being autistic (which is totally awesome) he cannot use his power like normal mages.} :incorrect. dwarves can craft with lyrium for the same reason they cannot be mages - an inherent resistance, and also that they do not have a required connection to the Fade. (notice how Tranquil are the item-enchanters of the Circle.) the extreme contact with lyrium is presumably the cause of Sandal's limited communication abilities. he is not a mage. Yeti magi (talk) 13:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Templar Manual Can someone edit this entry to include the Templar Manual as one of the notable items he sells? It sells for 15 soveriegns just like the Ranger Manual does. I would have edited it myself but I am unfamiliar with editing wikia entries. :Done :) 17:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Its possible to hard include (no transform) into this page to get his alternate inventory in here. -- 07:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I was gonna ask but I was on a roll, 'Sounds like a plan stan!' :) 08:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like what you've done with the place. I only mentioned it because it just occurred to me. And I'm the kind of guy who has to write his ideas down, or else the next one that pops up overrides the previous one. -- 08:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, I just realized you can't. I'll have to figure this one out, until then, you might want to keep it the way it was previously. -- 08:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think I got it. 08:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Nobody edited the prices of the manuals...Jackimole 20:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Values have to be added to the 'item itself', its 'not the merchant list' and since I have learned all the specializations, I don't personally, know the values or if they are flat prices (with or with out the mark up or down but the manuals) and I don't want to update incorrectly but they range from 12 - 19 I believe. I was told to just update the merchant list and not worry about incorrect pricing and that be dealt with eventually. (oh, this thread started from the 'old merchant list' where is was just punching items and values, so the list has changed from then. the new list (template) is more technical and has some things to still need working out.) 23:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Mistake? If you play through to Witch Hunt, both Bodahn and Sandal are seen in the Circle Tower in Ferelden. That is 2 and a half years after Origins. In DA2, you meet Bodahn and Sandal a year after in Kirkwall, and they go with you into the Deep Roads. Surely this can't be possible? User:Eggy2504 10:51, June 2, 2011 :I'm fairly sure that two and a half years after origins would be in between acts one and two of DA2, after the deep roads expedition but before the trouble with the qunari. It's possible Bodahn and Sandal traveled back to Fereldan to clear up some unfinished business before signing on with the Hawke estate full time. (talk) 20:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Witch Hunt takes place a year after Orgins, and Bodahn says in Hightown that he just got back from adventures with the Warden, so the timeline is fairly accurate. --FluffyWelshCake (talk) 16:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Awakening takes place two years after Origins and Witch Hunt is the last in the timeline to occur. I don't know where Fluffy got his info from, but it's incorrect. ( (talk) 21:56, November 6, 2011 (UTC)) Bodahn's Future - Possible Death in DA 3 Observe the scene where he talks about Sandal (if I recall correctly, the dialog where you're given his special knock-back ruin in the Hawke Estate). He is worried what will happen to Sandal when he (Bodahn) is gone. The camera movement (slowly closing on Bodahn, not from the side, but, from the front) alone gives it a sort of foreboding tone. They might just kill him off in the sequel. I hope not. That would be a shame, really. Or perhaps it'll depend on the player's choice. Confirmation of glitch It was removed that his shop doesn't open when asked after selling him too many items. This does happen, and not with Bodahn only. I have recently installed a mod that adds bunch of items to every enemy based on their level. Seeing as there were a lot of enemies to kill, and each had several weapons and armours on them, I just sold it all to various merchants. Once I sell them enough, their shop doesn't open when you select the option. I think people pointed the origin to Bodahn's store, but it is because most people sell most of their junk to him. In other words, store becoming unavailable is a bug as of 1.05, not specified to Bodahn. Henio0 (talk) 07:25, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::This is important to note, and it should be clarified that this is not only something for 'people who use mods' to worry about. the Potent Lyrium Potion craft/sell exploit alone could very well bring about this result with at least one merchant long before CHARNAME has purchased every limited stock from every inventory. Yeti magi (talk) 20:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) House Feddic? Maybe I'm not completely updated on my dwarven Houses lore, but wouldn't Feddic be a House of Orzammar (even possibly extinct)? It seems the dwarves typically adopt their House names as their surnames. Just because a dwarf is exiled doesn't mean they'd strip the House from their name. Varric and his family didn't, they still go by Tethras which was their House's name. No, they're not considered part of the House or caste anymore, but I'm not sure what else 'Feddic' would be. Since Bodhan was a merchant in Orzammar it seems likely Feddic was the name of his House. (talk) 04:50, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Good catch. I'm going to add it in the merchant caste houses then. 09:03, December 18, 2013 (UTC)